You
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: What is the one thing you can't live without? At their one-year anniversary date, Akira asks one simple question, and gets a reply she wasn't expecting... What was it? A one-shot for BiaX3, my anonymous reviewer who made my day a while back!


MBP: Well, this is for an anonymous reviewer, **Bia x3, **who totally made my day a while back, and asked if I had ever thought of making a TadashixAkira one-shot.

Rini: She had, she just had no inspiration to write one... which is why I need a sibling.

MBP: No! Anyways, I wrote this because I... well, I got inspired. It's my first TadashixAkira since "I Love"... and that wasn't long ago, but its my first one primarily about them ever! So, I hope you enjoy and I own nothing!

Rini: She doesn't own anything! Just wanted to get that out there again! XD

* * *

"You"

Tadashi was late. Again. As usual. Akira was pacing the floor of the greenhouse angrily. When he got there, she was going to murder him. Then she was going to bring him back to life, and then starve him to death. Then she would burn him to death, and chop his body into little pieces and feed them to Ryuu's animals. And then bring him back to life again and torment him.

She was well aware that she was being unreasonable, mainly because she killed him twice in a row without bringing him back to life. But really, Tadashi was asking for it.

He was late... for their one year anniversary! For the date he'd actually planned out! For their first real date without someone else around, and going to be longer than half an hour alone together! How could he possibly be late?

Oh, when Akira got her hands on him... he wouldn't be going on one of his "pilgrimages" any time soon... she was going to make his mother look like a saint!

Twenty minutes later, Tadashi came into the greenhouse, looking excited. "Hey Akira! Guess what? I..." He was sent flying by one of Akira's punches and it was accompanied by the worst death glare she could give him.

"You're late!" Akira accused angrily. Tadashi grinned good-heartedly at her anger.

"Well... yes... but wait a moment, don't hit me again!" Tadashi reached into his jacket and pulled out a small bouquet of flowers. "I was late getting these!"

Akira looked at the flowers suspiciously. She hadn't seen them being sold... ever. They did look familiar though... "What are they?" She asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"No clue!" Tadashi admitted. "But you told me you liked them, and their season's almost done. So I've been searching for them! Do you like them?"

Akira stared at him incredulously. He had done that... for her? She couldn't even remember when she'd seen the flowers before, but he thought they were important enough to her to search all over for them?

"Yes..." Akira helped her boyfriend up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you..." She was blushing, as well as Tadashi. There was no way to say who was redder, they were blushing that hard.

Akira pushed out a cart of food she'd made for the two of them. On it were Tadashi's favorite foods, sweets mostly, and some of her best teas. It had taken her all day to prepare, and some of them she'd started the night before to ensure that they'd be perfect. Tadashi's eyes lit up at the sight.

"Food!" For once, to Akira's surprise, he sat and waited for her to serve the food before digging in. Akira smiled at him in amusement, and took a bite of her own food.

Even if she didn't admit it, she was happy Tadashi enjoyed her food. She may hit him because he practically attacked it, but she was a chef, and chefs like seeing their food enjoyed. Not to mention he had already said he liked being hit, so she could do it without a guilty conscience.

Though one thing was bothering her... and she could ask it now...

"Hey Tadashi?" Tadashi stopped eating and looked at Akira with that clueless expectance he has.

"Hmm?" His mouth was full as he mumbled his reply. "Mwat ith it Akiwa?" (A/N: I tried... really, but I couldn't tell how to say it with a full mouth, so there it is!)

"What's the one thing you can't live without?" Akira asked, and then felt self-conscious about the question. She covered it up with a laugh. "Food?"

"You." Akira stared at Tadashi, who looked at her seriously, a rare expression for him. "You're the only thing."

Akira blushed at his straight answer. That was... unexpected. "Y-you idiot... what are you saying?"

"I need you." Tadashi grinned at her shock. "What, you want an explanation Devil Woman?"

Akira's eyebrows snapped up at the name, which Tadashi only grinned harder at. "Sure..." She replied, readying another hit for him.

"Well... hmm..." Tadashi seemed at a loss for words. Probably because he was never serious, and he had to be to explain, so that threw him off. "Well, um... I, uh... travel a lot..." "I know..." Akira drawled, fist ready.

"Well, uh..." Tadashi scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, everywhere I traveled, I realized something..."

"And that is?" Akira asked. She had to find a way to hit him without ruining the food...

"It meant nothing... not without you..." Tadashi mumbled. "And... well... you're the reason I come back..."

Akira stared, all violent thoughts gone for the time being. Serious Tadashi was... shocking... for lack of a better word. Akira wasn't sure how to react... and didn't want to... that would mean getting used to him. "W-what?"

"Uh..." Tadashi didn't seem sure on how to continue. "Um... well... every road... kinda... leads back to you, I guess..."

Akira blushed. "R-really?" Okay, not hitting him for now.

Tadashi was just as red as her. "Y-yeah... I sounded really silly, didn't I?"

Akira laughed; she couldn't help it. He was just such an idiot sometimes... wow, that sounded like Yahiro... oh well, it was the truth. "Yes, you did," Akira admitted. "But a sincere one."

Tadashi looked back at her, grinning at her. "Now, lets continue eating!"

Akira glared at him, or tried to, but quickly gave up. He could make her so angry sometimes, but at times like this, he made her so happy. No matter how much her attacking him said otherwise, she loved him. Loved him for the goodness that showed with simple flowers, or the words he had a hard time saying out of nervousness. "I love you," She said quietly, smiling at him with a small blush.

Tadashi looked at her, his blush larger, but his tone was sincere as he replied. "And I love you..."

The next words were so quiet Akira almost didn't hear them. "It's always been you..."

**Two days later... On Monday...**

The S.A was sitting in the greenhouse, along with the rest of their friends. Aoi and Alisa were joining them, as well as Sakura, who was all over Jun, and Yahiro, who was trying his best not to look at Megumi who had certainly... blossomed... in the past year. Finn had to be in her country, but Ryuu was texting her at the moment, so she was practically there, since Ryuu relayed everything for her. The peace, but certainly not the quiet, since it was never quiet around them, was broken when Tadashi asked Akira a certain question.

"Hey Akira? What's the one thing you can't live without?" Akira looked at him, blushing at the memory of their anniversary, but smiling in happiness.

The rest of the group looked on with interest. They were all surprised that Akira hadn't sent Tadashi flying when he asked. They were even more surprised at her reaction.

Akira smiled at her boyfriend. "You," she replied, and then kissed him, in front of everyone.

* * *

MBP: Gushy... fluffy fluffy fluff!

Rini: You managed something happy... I'm shocked.

MBP: Shut it!

Rini: I wouldn't be bothering you about little stuff like that if I...

MBP: Not listening! Review please!

Rini: You know you want to! The button's right there! Oh, and tell MBP that I need a sibling or something! Just my voice in her head isn't enough!

MBP: She does not, and it's more than enough! Ignore her please, and just send a review telling me what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
